Gag Gifts
by Apoc326
Summary: A normal Christmas morning turns sour when Soul and Maka receive some rather exotic gifts from Blair. It doesn't take too long for Soul to find Maka enjoying her gift more than anyone thought they would and things only escalate from there. Oneshot. Lemon. A Christmas gift from me to SoulXMaka fans!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own any other works mentioned.**

**Editorial status: insanely rough, like "sorry, I wrote this on a laptop with no sleep and didn't have the remaining battery life to spell-check and I'm so sorry" rough.  
**

_Gag Gifts_

* * *

"Soul…" The white-haired boy groaned and rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers up over his shoulders and over his head with a groan.

"Come on, Soul, wake up." A small, feminine hand reached out and gently shook his shoulder.

"I don' wanna…" Was the muffled reply that emanated from the bundle of sheets and blankets.

Maka sighed in exasperation. "Fine then. Stay in bed all day and miss Christmas. See if I care." A small smirk tugged at the corner of the meister's mouth when she saw Soul stop fidgeting under the covers. "Besides, that makes my life easier. I don't have to cook that huge Christmas dinner this way."

For all the world, it looked like Soul had been suddenly hit with a cattle prod. He nearly leapt out of his bed, or tried to. The numerous sheets and blankets he used to insulate himself from the strangely severe cold snap in Death City entangled him, leaving him to fall out of bed with a dull thump.

"It's really Christmas?" Soul asked, eyes bleary with the remnants of sleep clouding them. He looked partly like a child told something too good to be true.

Maka smiled, reveling in the few moments of the day where Soul acted like a normal being rather than some aloof cool guy. She found him much more bearable when he was like this. That, and she was tempted to hit him with a Maka Chop far less when he didn't seem to care about being cool.

Though, one could hardly be cool when tangled in blankets, lying with his torso on the floor, his feet on the bed still and such an innocent smile on his face. That was actually the opposite of being cool.

"That's right." Maka answered.

"And you promise you'll make your awesome Christmas dinner like last year?"

Unable to restrain herself, Maka giggled. "That's right." She gently nudged Soul's head, still encased in a blanket, with her foot. "Get untangled. We've got some presents to open."

Soul actually blushed as he realized how ridiculous he looked. He nodded an affirmative ad watched as Maka left his room, still clad in her pajamas.

Some part of his mind made a mental note of how very nice her behind looked in those pajama pants. They hugged her form in just the right way to show her backside off in just the right kind of detail. However, that thought was a bit quiet and that part of his brain was usually ignored, because whenever Soul listened to it, he got hit in the head with a heavy book.

Part of the blush was in response to the entirely casual and innocent way she had just touched him. Soul lacked anything even approaching a foot fetish, but it was more in the way that Maka touched him that wasn't a smack, slap or Maka Chop. Maka had no qualms about using physical means to put Soul in his place when she felt that he was out of line, whether she was right or wrong. Then there were the times when she wielded him as her weapon in training or on missions, which was entirely business. But she rarely came into physical contact with him like a normal friend.

Soul shook his head, collecting himself from his embarrassment at his less than stellar performance that morning.

Maka was waiting in the living room when Soul walked out of his bed room. The meister was sitting on the floor near the Christmas tree, sorting the presents beneath it into three piles; one for Maka, one for Soul, and one for Blair. Faint music wafted in from an old radio in the kitchen, the station playing classic Christmas songs at a low volume.

Maka hummed along, absorbed in her task. She looked up and began to greet her roommate and partner but stopped mid-syllable. "Good morni-." A slight rose tint crept onto her cheeks. Soul was yawning widely and scratching his bare chest. It wasn't often that she saw Soul without a shirt as he tried to wear one at all times, politely covering the massive scar that ran from his chest to his waistline. He covered the scar that he was actually quite proud of as a mute acknowledgement of Maka's ever-lingering feelings of guilt about the part she had played in his injury.

It was a total shock to Maka just how incredibly muscled Soul was. He wasn't ripped by any definition; a far cry from the rippling muscles of body builders or even some actors, but his muscle was defined and toned. A thought rippled through Maka's mind that was a combination of _Oh wow._ and _Yes, please!_ That thought was quickly shaken off and replaced by self admonition that a meister doesn't ogle her weapon like a Chippendale dancer. Her blush deepened anyways.

Soul stopped his yawn and scratching and looked at her. He followed her gaze to his exposed torso and his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Sorry. Lemme go put on a shirt."

Maka shook her head with a little more emphasis than she should have liked. "It's fine. As long as you aren't cold."

The weapon regarded his meister for a moment. _Well, this is new._ It wasn't often that Maka saw his scar and didn't immediately look guilty or try and ignore that she even saw it. Whatever. The apartment was well heated and he didn't feel like going back to his room to put on a shirt.

"Nah. I'm fine. Looks like you've got things started already. Did you wake Blair up yet?"

"Yeah. She's getting dressed, I think." Once more, the seldom-listened-to part of Souls brain made a note of how cute Maka looked, sitting on the floor in her pajamas, sorting the presents. Maybe it was her smile, the entirely relaxed way she was sitting that showed off her shapely legs or just the way she was sitting there, entirely at ease and smiling up at him.

This time, that note was actually paid heed to, and consciously ignored by the weapon. Studying for mid-term exams right before Christmas break had seriously cut down on his "personal time" and the slightest provocation could lead to an incredibly embarrassing tenting of his pants that would lead to a Maka Chop. Best not to get wood just looking at his meister on Christmas morning. The thought was ignored, but not forgotten.

"Merry Christmas, by the way, Maka." Soul smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Soul." Maka beamed back.

"Morning you two! Merry Christmas!" Blair added as she walked out of her own bedroom. She had traded her usual witch-style clothes for a Santa-themed version with red cloth and white synthetic fur trim. She had even made an oversized hat to match.

The weapon and meister greeted their roommate as she walked past Soul and sat down next to Maka and helped her finish sorting the presents.

Soul sat down on the couch and watched the two go about their task with gusto. Each one of them had a fair-sized pile of presents by the time they were done.

"Your first present, Soul." Maka beamed as she handed him a wrapped package with a tag indicating it was from her.

"Thanks!" Soul tore the wrapping off with gusto, and was left holding a copy of a new video game he had wanted. He thanked her with all of the gratitude was owed such a perfect gift.

The three went in turns, opening a gift, showing it to the others and thanking the gift-giver.

Soul received a number of video games he had been wanting, but put off buying until after the mid-term exams. He also received the new album from a band he liked, and unsurprisingly, a book that Maka thought he would enjoy.

Maka received a number of books from series that she was reading, a gift card to an online music store and some movies that she had expressed an interest in. Soul had taken a leap of faith and bought her some cosmetics that Tsubaki had assured him Maka would want, though she would never tell anyone about. Theses had been accepted with no small amount of blushing and a rather flustered "thank you".

Blair had only expressed interest in a few items of jewelry and clothing that were a bit outside the price range of Maka or Soul, and had been given a number of gift cards to help buy what she wanted.

Each gift was usually accompanied by some story or explanation in hopes of letting the recipient know why the gift was chosen. This ad-hoc tradition had started after the first Christmas that Soul and Maka had been roommates. Some poorly-chosen gifts had lead to misunderstanding and fighting.

Eventually, only six presents remained. These were the gag gifts that they had agreed to give one another for laughs.

Maka tentatively opened her gag gift from Soul and fond a sappy, romantic, "girl porn" novel. Soul laughed as Maka turned bright red as she read the synopsis and sputtered. Oddly though, she didn't throw it at her weapon and carefully set it with all of her other presents.

Blair opened her gift from Maka and help up a mouse-shaped squeaky cat toy. She stared at it for a moment in total bewilderment and then pouted. "That's mean, Maka." And then laughed when Soul reached over and squeezed the toy, causing it to emit a high-pitched noise from the sqeaker.

Soul received an album from a pop artist that he professed to hate from Maka. It was his turn to blush when she reminded him of the time that she had caught him listening to the artist online once.

"Hey, I _told_ you, that was a random station. I don't control what comes on that!"

Maka smiled slyly. "Really? Even though you can skip it? And the station is based off your preferences? And you were _singing along_?"

The next gift opened was from Blair to Maka. It too contained a "girl porn" novel. But there was something else in the box that made Maka blush a shade of red so deep that Soul thought steam would shoot out of her ears.

"What is it?" Soul glanced back and forth from Maka to Blair. Maka simply stared into the box, totally dumbfounded. Blair, however, was laughing hysterically.

"Nottalkingaboutit." Maka said rapidly, jammed the book back in the box and closed it. "Your turn, Blair."

Blair's gift from Soul was a ceramic pumpkin cookie jar. It contained eight cookies made to look like a cat's soul. Once again, Blair pouted and called Soul a meanie.

"Hey, if you don't want them, I'll eat them." Soul replied with his toothy grin.

"Nuh uh. They're mine." Balir responded, eating one of the cookies to make her point. "Woah. These are tasty…"

Soul smiled, resisting the urge to make a comment about cat souls. "Well yeah."

Blair's return smile was disconcerting. "Well, open yours." She said around a mouthful of cookie.

Soul unwrapped a box similar to the one Maka had received. He gulped and dumped the contents onto the coffee table in front of him and immediately regretted it. Before him was a copy of a porn magazine with the words _Sexy Weapons_ on the cover, depicting a buxom woman half-transformed into a sword. Beside the magazine was a bottle of lube.

"Just to help you calm down." Blair laughed.

"You perverted cat!" Soul shouted as he stuffed the magazine and lube into the box.

With both weapon and meister embarrassed by their presents, the two chased their roommate into her room with shouts of half-hearted anger, Blair laughing the entire way as she tried not to fall over in the middle of her laughing fit.

Soul slumped back into his seat on the couch and crossed his arms. He stared at the box for a moment and then reached out, looking inside it again. He could feel his face heat up as he flushed with embarrassment.

"So, what was in yours?" Soul asked after he tossed the box back onto the table.

Maka was staring at her gift, still in the box, the crimson color of her face having returned.

"Maka?"

The meister jumped. "What?"

"What did Blair give you?"

"None of your business!"

"Hey, you saw the embarrassing gift she gave me. Why can't I see yours? How much worse could it be?"

"A lot"

"I doubt it." Soul grumped, irritated that she wouldn't join him in mutual embarrassment. "Let me see."

"No."

"Oh come on, Maka." Soul stood, making to walk over and take it from her to see what was so much worse than his gift.

"No!" The meister sprang up and ran to her room with the offending package.

Soul sat back down after watching her leave, once more noting how well her ass looked in those pajamas. "Well, shit." He said to the empty room.

His eyes drifted back to the hidden magazine and the bottle of lube.

* * *

Maka threw the package on her desk and herself onto the bed.

_That perverted cat... Giving me something like... like _that_ in front of Soul! I can't believe her!_ She buried her face in her pillow, trying to hide her rage and embarrassment.

No matter how Maka raged, her mind kept coming back to that gift. Eventually, curiosity took over, and she retrieved the box from her desk and sat back down on the bed. She emptied the contents into her hand. The book was set aside for the time being; her main focus was the other half of the gift.

In her hand, Maka held a bright pink rotor. The small vibrating toy was still thankfully encased in its plastic packaging. She regarded the toy with a mixture of curiosity, confusion and revulsion. As she contemplated it and read the information blurb on the back of the package, the curiosity began to overtake the other emotions.

After a long internal war, she opened the package. It wasn't like she would be able to return the thing without dying of embarrassment anyways. She unwound the thing cable that led to the remote control that activated the toy at varying speeds and inserted the batteries. Experimentally, she turned it on and nearly dropped the rotor when it began to emit a low rumble and shake in her hand.

"Yeah. Right." Maka mumbled and tossed the device on her night stand.

resolving to forget the troublesome pink toy, Maka turned her attention to the smut novel that Soul had jokingly given her. She was relatively sure that Soul had no idea that the author was her favorite, as far as these books went. They were her most closely guarded secret. A true guilty pleasure if ever she had one. What was more, the novel was one that she hadn't read yet.

_Might as well take a look..._ Maka thought as she lay down on her stomach and opened the book.

Right away the book was off to an incredibly steamy start. It didn't take long for Maka to begin to feel her body warm up and a slight moistness to grace her nethers. It had been a while since she had had time to blow off some steam, with exams and studying being the main priority of her life before the Christmas break began.

Gradually, Maka's hand slid its way down her body and into her pajama pants. A small shudder ran through her body as her finger encountered her clit and her rapidly moistening pussy.

The scene in her book was heating up and showed no signs of coming to an end. And, for the first time, Maka found it difficult to get the same amount of pleasure from playing with herself that she usually did.

She glanced over to the rotor laying on her night stand.

* * *

Soul sat lay on his bed staring at the cover of the December issue of _Sexy Weapons_. He wrestled with himself on whether or not reading it would really be so bad. Then again, reading wouldn't really be what he was interested in. More like looking at.

The cover promised "the hottest female weapons" of the year, and if the woman on the cover was any indication, they weren't lying. Though, Soul's experience with female weapons were either students at the school or Death Scythes. None of the former would be in this kind of magazine and none of the latter were the sort of women he'd ever really thought about as anything other than teachers.

And it was embarrassingly true that he needed to "calm down" as Blair had put it. Studying and a lack of a girlfriend had combined to make for a very frustrated Soul, to say the least.

"Ah what the hell…" Soul said to no one and opened the magazine.

Half an hour later, Soul's trepidation was long forgotten. There was a disturbing sort of attraction to women "of his kind" that Soul felt. Not just that they were weapons. Almost all of these women had gone through some sort of training at the DWMA or a branch thereof. That meant that they knew the kind of life head lead and how different it was from a normal person's life.

Normally, that sort of thought never went through his mind when looking at porn, but it was now. And something about sharing a common bond with the women adorning the pages made things that much hotter. Even if that bond was so abstracted.

He reached for the bottle of lube and began fumbling with the packaging. He had just ripped through the damned plastic wrapping when he heard a sound through the wall from Maka's room.

"-oul…"

Maka was calling his name. "Dammit. Why now?" He tossed the packaged and magazine on his bed. Soul opened the door and walked out, immediately opening the door to Maka's room.

"What did you need, Maka?"

It took a moment to process what his eyes were seeing.

Maka was laying on her bed, facedown. Her ass was in the air and her pajama pants pulled down to her knees. The romance novel he had given her lay forgotten on the pillow.

The most striking thing of all was that Maka's had was between her legs, holding a small, pink rotor to her clit. A thin wire ran from the rotor to the control in her hand.

For an instant in time that stretched on to infinity, Soul's eyes met Maka's. Each was wide-eyed in shock at what they were seeing. The only sound was the low hum of the rotor in Maka's hand as it vibrated on her clit.

Slowly, Maka's eyes drifted down Soul's still-naked torso and to a sizeable bulge in his pajama pants. Slowly, her hand began to move the rotor, entirely without conscious thought. The movements became faster and faster and a small moan slipped from Maka's lips.

Soul stood stunned. He had never seen Maka like this at all. Her eyes were clouded with lust, hardly seeming to even focus now. Her lips were parted slightly as she panted, occasionally emitting a small squeak or moan. Her hips were swaying in time to the movements her hand was making with the rotor. He actually gulped and tried to will himself to do anything other than charge over to her and take her where she lay when he saw her glistening love juices running down her thigh.

"Soul…" Maka moaned softly. Her hand sped up its motions and he hips began to sway forwards and backwards as if she were being fucked. She moaned his name once more, louder this time. The moans became cries of ecstasy followed by a long, wail as she came before his eyes. A visible increase in the amount of moisture rolling down her thighs accompanied her last frenzied cry.

Maka collapsed onto the bed, her hips having given out. Her eyes were still locked on him, switching between his eyes and the bulge in his pants that had grown enough to threaten to break the button keeping him from popping out.

"Soul…" She whimpered. "Come… here…"

Moving on autopilot or instinct, Soul obeyed, walking over to his meister. He knelt down next to her face, still starting at her dumbly. Maka reached out with both of her hands, one still covered in her juices, grasped his head and pulled him in for an incredibly awkward kiss. Despite the odd orientation of their mouths, the kiss was undeniably amazing. Maka's tongue aggressively sought his out and asserted its control over it.

During the kiss, one of Maka's hands reached down and gently grasped Soul's erection. He actually growled into the kiss at her touch.

They broke the kiss to breathe after a long time. Maka pulled herself into a semblance of sitting position and pulled down his pajama pants as best she could. Freed of its cloth prison, Soul's member popped up, standing at full attention.

The weapon groaned when his mesiter began to gently caress it. She ran her fingers, some still very wet, over the length of his cock. Her exploratory caresses turned into gentle, if awkward, strokes. Maka stared at the part of Soul's anatomy in her hands with utter, lust-induced fascination as she worked her hands over it. He gaze shifted to Soul's face and the unconcealed pleasure he was showing at her work.

"Maka… stop. I'm going to… cum soon." Soul managed to grunt.

Those words triggered something in Maka's brain that shut down all reason. She released Soul'd dick and stared into his eyes for a long moment.

"Soul… I've got a Christmas present for you…" He words were coated in honey. And they left no ambiguity as to what she meant. Just to make sure he got the message, Maka raised her hips back into the air and shook her ass from side to side slowly.

Soul watched the display and looked back to her face, unbelieving. "Are you sure, Maka?"

Maka smiled in answer, her eyes half closed. "Oh yeah."

He rose and climbed up on the bed behind Maka. He was unable to help himself and simply stared at the still-wet pussy before him. Letting thousands of years of instinct take over, Soul placed the head of his member against her entrance, rubbing it up and down.

A small moan issued from her lips in response. "Don't tease me Soullll."

The weapon smirked and began sliding himself inside of his beloved meister. The incredible heat and tightness took his breath away. Combined with Maka's delighted moans, he found himself on the verge of orgasm. He calmed himself and refused to let his first time be marred be marred by cumming so soon.

After penetrating a few inches, Soul encountered a barrier. It didn't take much to realize that it was Maka's hymen and that he was about to take her virginity. He paused for a moment.

"Maka...?" He asked.

The meister took a deep breath and exhaled it. "Do it, Soul." Her voice was equal parts fear and anticipation.

Slowly, Soul resumed plunging himself into his meister. Suddenly the barrier was no more and a sharp cry issued from Maka's lips. He continued, sliding himself all the way inside of his new lover, the tip of his cock gently kissing her cervix. The quiet sounds of mixed pleasure and pain from Maka terminated with a shiver as he reached her deepest point.

"Are you ok?" He asked after a moment. Concern for Maka making it through his lust-haze filled mind.

A small whimper escaped her lips. "Yeah. It feels amazing and it hurts so much at the same time." She actually laughed a little. "And I don't know what's going on. Just do me Soul. Fuck me."

Soul chuckled a little bit. He had never expected to hear Maka say that. Especially not to him.

Slowly, he withdrew himself from the intense heat of his lover. Maka hissed in pain slightly and then whimpered as she felt him leave her. Soul tried his best to ignore the blood now mixed with Maka's love juices on his cock as he positioned himself to re-enter.

He slid himself back into her and felt like he was experiencing everything for the first time again. His groan of delight mixed with a small mewl from Maka.

Slowly He began to speed up the pace, entering her as deeply as possible. Once Maka's pain subsided he began to notice that her walls would ripple along his length each time he entered and try to pull him back inside as he withdrew.

"Faster." Maka commanded after a number of slow penetrations and withdrawals. It could have been a handful or a thousand for all Soul knew. Time was simultaneously racing and moving at a crawl and he was oblivious to all things but his sensations and Maka's growing moans of pleasure and mewls.

Soul complied with the command and sped his motions. Each time he was rewarded with a new and louder sound from Maka. The sensations and sounds were intoxicating, spurring him to move faster and add more force.

After one particularly forceful thrust, Maka screamed his name loudly. Suddenly, her walls were gripping him tightly, ripples running up and down the length of his shaft. It was too much for him to handle. He wrapped his arms around Maka's midsection and forced himself as deeply as he could go and came inside of her, earning a new series of moans and shouts from his meister.

Slowly, the two slumped to the bed as Maka's hips gave out. Soul panted against her back as he felt her body heaving as she fought to regain her breath.

Under his arms, Soul felt the rotor laying on the bed and an idea crept into his mind.

"That felt so good…" Maka breathed, sounding confused and relieved.

Soul chucked into her ear. "I know…" He activated the rotor, turning the dial on the control. How far, he didn't know. He touched the vibrating toy to Maka's clit and felt her body tense as though electricity was flowing through it, accompanied by a second intense rippling of her walls. An explosive gasp of pleasure left Maka's lips at the touch.

"What about that?"

"I… I think I came again." Maka gasped.

"Oh? What about this?" Soul touched the rotor to her once more and her hips bucked back against his.

Maka moaned his name in response.

Soul rose to his knees again, bringing Maka's hips with him. He resumed thrusting himself into her once more and touched the rotor to her clit in time with his thrusts. Maka's hips began bucking hard to meet his thrusts.

In short order, the intense vibration being passed on to Soul, Maka crying out his name and the intense writhing of Maka's insides overcame Soul and he forced himself deep inside of her and released his seed once more.

The two collapsed onto the bed, Soul rolling to his side, carrying Maka with him.

The two gasped and panted until they caught their breath. Soul nuzzled and planted hisses up and down her neck. Each time, a small moan and a shudder were his reward.

"Best Christmas present ever, Maka." Soul whispered once she had regained her breath.

Maka giggled. "I hope so. It only happens once."

Soul stopped dead. "What?"

Another giggle. "Me giving you my first time."

"Oh thank God. I thought you meant this will only happen once."

"Of course not." Soul noticed a blush climbing the back of her neck. "I wouldn't… give you a present like that… if I didn't want to be with you."

He nuzzled her neck again. "And I wouldn't have accepted your gift if I didn't want the same."

Maka turned her head to look at him as best she could. "You mean it?"

Soul chuckled. "Of course."

Maka turned her head back and closed her eyes. "I'm glad. Merry Christmas, Soul."

"Merry Christmas, Maka."

Soul closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Maka's warm body against his.

"But that magazine goes in the trash."

Soul gave a fake grudging sigh. "Alright. I guess."

Somewhere a squeaky toy was being played with.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody! I know that I'm posting this a bit late in the day/the day after for some of you, but I just only got home a little while ago from visiting with family.  
**

**The premise of this story is not a new one. I can recall reading one similar to it in the past. However, I wanted to make my own take on it. Yes, I know that I'm getting low score on the originality here, and the same with quality. I know this was a far more wordy and less active lemon, but it seemed to be right for a Christmas morning fuck, you know?**

**I hope you enjoyed this bit of Yuletide smut. I had some fun writing it from 2:00 am to 7 am this morning. It took me rather longer than I would have liked for such a short piece, but I hope that you enjoy it and that I helped keep you warm in the winter night.  
**


End file.
